


This love

by Hessefan



Series: Zaraki's meme [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Gen, Points of View
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los humanos, lo único que saben hacer, es matar. Matar para comer, matar para vivir, matar para sufrir menos, para cobrar venganza, para envanecerse; pero tú matabas para traer paz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This love

**Author's Note:**

> **Tema** : This love, Angela Aki (ost de Blood +).  
>  **Notas** : Esta canción es preciosamente cursi. Me gusta la relación de estos dos desde un punto de vista familiar. Perdón ToT

Los humanos, lo único que saben hacer, es matar. Matar para comer, matar para vivir, matar para sufrir menos, para cobrar venganza, para envanecerse; pero tú matas para traer paz.

Sé que más de uno en el Seireitei se reiría al oír esto. Ni Ikkaku ni Yumichika -ni nadie- te conoce mejor que yo.

Matas para conseguir esa paz interna que alguien te arrebató hace muchos años. Matas para hacerte más fuerte y poder cuidar lo que es tuyo.

Matas porque el peso de haber perdido a tus seres amados es muy grande y matando te liberas de esa culpa. De la culpa de haber sido débil y no haber podido ayudarlos.

**(…)**

Tu ira tenía un camino, uno claro, en el que yo me crucé. Por muchos años me sentí segura en tus brazos, creía que jamás ibas a caer y que no permitirías que yo cayera.

Me asustaba.

A veces, aunque lo ocultaba, me asustaba la idea de perderte… porque fui creciendo.

Los años en el Seireitei pasan con lentitud, pero pasan aunque uno no lo quiera. Tantas veces quise detener el tiempo y quedarme en ese entonces, en el que solo éramos nosotros dos.

Pero crecí y conmigo mi cuerpo, mis sueños, mi carácter displicente. Tomaste distancia de mí porque ya no era una niña, porque ya no necesitaba que me cuidaras… claro, cuando fui capitana pasamos a ser iguales.

Intenté disimular ese dolor, preferí enojarme contigo en vez de conmigo, en vez de intentar entenderte, y es ahora frente a tu tumba que lo comprendo y que puedo darte las gracias.

Tomaste mi mano y me enseñaste un camino manchado de sangre. Me hiciste fuerte, me hiciste buena por dentro. Como el padre que nunca tuve, tomaste distancia sabiendo que algún día tú ya no estarías para mí; no porque tú no quisieras, sino porque la muerte no discrimina. Por ser shinigami no estamos exentos de ella. En especial tú, que has hecho de la muerte tu filosofía, tu cómplice.

Ahora tengo un nuevo compañero en la vida, pero como hombre, ya no como lo que eras tú: mezcla de amigo, de padre y de amor infantil. ¿Te amé? Supongo que sí, como todo niño ama a sus padres.

Espero que puedas descansar en paz, espero que reencarnes en una familia como la que tuviste y perdiste, y cuando me toque morir a mí, buscaré reencarnar cerca de ti, para que me cuides de nuevo y me ayudes a crecer.

 

**FIN**


End file.
